Untitled
by XxAkatsukiFanxX
Summary: Lots and lots of randomness. This is produced by the random chatings I did with another author. It is mostly centered around England. I think...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is something that came out while another author and I PM each other, I don't even know it started XD the author is 'x3cocoa'**

**So this probably will not make any sense, if you like this then you're welcome to continue reading this. The italics are hers, that way it'll be easier for you to know who wrote it.**

"Dude! The invention of hamburger is the best thing ever on earth! Except for me of course!" America said in his signature hero pose.

"_Kesesese! Chocolate is the next most awesome thing after me in the world. Kesesese"_

"Ohonhon~ Chocolate and rose is definitely the scent of 'amour. If only Angleterre would allow big brother to-" Got smacked and is currently being choked by England. "Damn frog! Leave me out of your bloody fantasy!"

_"Ve~ England is scary! Doitsu!" Hugs and hide behind Germany_

"England, France! We're having the meeting right now! Don't cause more problems when we're supposed to be solving problems!" Germany screams at the two nations and managed to persuade Italy to stop hugging him and sits down.

_"Chigi! Damn potato bastard! Don't touch my fratello!"_

"Come on Romano~ relax a little. Here, have a tomato to cool down. You're so cute when you're angry~" Spain grabs Romano to prevent him from marching over there and swear at Germany.

_"Chigi! Don't touch me!" Punch Spain and Runs._

"But Roma~ " Spain chase after Romano. Germany then finally notice Prussia is here. "Bruder! What did I say about coming to the meeting? You're not supposed to be here!"

_"Kesesesese. You can't keep the awesome me away from world meetings!" Goes to disturb Liechtenstein._

Before Switzerland could pulls out his gun, Hungary smack her pan hard into Prussia's face. "Stay away from her Prussia! We don't need you to polluting sweet little Liechtenstein's mind." while thinking of which yaoi manga to show her first.

_"You do not hit the awesome me!" Gets into fight with Hungary._

Austria can only give a sigh and stare at Germany, as if asking him to stop the fight... What did you expect? He won't go between them; he doesn't have a death wish. Germany only stares into the utter chaos happening in front of him.

_"Ve~ Doitsu! Doitsu! Can we have some pasta? I really want some pasta! Pasta! Pasta!"_

Seeing the meeting obviously can't go on, Germany announces that they take a break. Only to be dragged by Italy immediately, most likely to find a place where they sell pasta. "Kesese! West, good luck on your date!" waved the albino.

_"Dude! Let's go get some hamburger!" America said to England._

"I will not eat that poor excuse of a death trap you call food, America." England told America, only for America to pull out his kicked puppy look on England just after he finishes his sentence. "I bet 100 that England will cave in to America in 5 minutes." Prussia whispers to France. "I bet 2, you shouldn't underestimate Amérique mon ami."

_"Ughh... Fine. We will go and get your bloody burgers!" England said, unable to resist America's kicked puppy look._

"Yes! Come on then, Iggy!" America grabs England's arm and drags a reluctant England out the meeting room. "3 and half minutes... I guess nobody wins then." Spain said approaching the pair, after letting Romano goes to the restaurant first.

_"Do not call me Iggy! My name is Arthur!" England shouted but as he was dragged out of the meeting room by America, you could see a small hint of a smile on his face._

"Well, I need to go too. Can't keep Roma waiting~" Spain makes a turn to the other door and heads out. "Kesese! I'm off to find west then." leaving France alone.

_As both Spain and Prussia went off, France was left alone. __He saw Canada sitting at the corner of the room "...__Matthieu..?"_

**AN: Okay, I'm stopping here. There's more drama at the back so look out for it if I ever did post. If there's anything, spelling or word is wrong, please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, I did continue… For those who are still reading, hey! There's actually someone reading this XD I'm serious about the drama coming though. As usual, **

_**Italics – x3cocoa**_

**Normal - XxAkatsukiFanxX**

"W-what is it, papa?" Canada quietly replies since it isn't everyday someone notice him.

_"Are you right? You can tell papa anything." France said to Canada worryingly._

"N-no. It's just that I never seem to have a chance to talk during the meeting. America keeps taking all the attention..." Canada replied barely a whisper, as if he's ashamed that he'd say something so trivial.

_"Matthieu__, don't..." "The Hero is back! __With his sidekick!" before France could complete his sentence, America came back to the meeting room with 10 hamburgers in one hand and a 1__ litre__ coke on the other hand, with England following behind him._

"I am not your sidekick, America." growled England. Turning his head towards France, "you still here, frog? Hm, Who's that?" "Don't tell me you forgot Angleterre." France said in serious tone that even England rarely hears. O-of course not!"

_"H-he is canadia right?" __England said while he slowly starts to back off._

"It's Canada, Angleterre." France moved a step forward, clearly unhappy. "I suggest that you could at least know the names of the one you took away from me..." France said in a whisper only England could hear.

_"Hey! What are the two of you doing?" Said America being his usual obvious self._

France sudden change in attitude managed to get a reaction out of England, even America. "Nothing Amérique. Just thinking of going out for dinner with Angleterre." he said politely, not a hint of pervertness detected in his tone and smile at them. "We have a lot to talk about, Angleterre..." He whispered to England, seeing Canada admitting his situation. He must be upset enough, since Canada rarely voice out his own problems. He really needs to talk to England about this.

_"F-fine. We shall talk about this later." England said as other countries are starting to return from the break._

"Hey Ig! Why would you willingly go on a date, with France of all nations?" America said, a little suspicious of their so called date. "I-it's NOT a date! France and I are just discussing matters over dinner that's all!" England stuttering with his words at the idea of him going on a date, WITH FRANCE! He'd jump off a cliff before that happens.

_"Ohonhonhonh,__ Angleterre__ on a date with__ moi__? Are you finally falling for my charms?" __France having seemed to return to his usual state said._

"Date my bloody arse, frog! Just because we're eating dinner together doesn't make it a date! And you," England faced to America "don't go about shouting nonsense!"

_"Ohonhon, there is no need to be shy. Let big brother take care of everything"_

"I already warned you..." grabbing France's neck."Keep your pervert hands to yourself, bloody frog! Or you can forget about the dinner tonight!" England started strangling France. "You seem to look forward to it..." America mumbled while slurping on his coke, looking away.

_"W-what... You bloody git! __Who is looking forward to it?!" __England said while his face started to blush._

"Then? I don't care what you do old man." still slurping on his coke. "What do you mean, 'then?'! You're the one who asked, bloody git! So what if it is?!" England bellowed. America only slurps harder on his drink and ignores England, looking annoyed. The other nations were either watching with amusement or completely ignores the scene.

_"QUIET! It's time to start the meeting. Everyone return to your seats!" Germany shouted._

Everyone quickly moved back to their seat (even Prussia, they don't know where he'd find the extra chair), unless they want a German screaming in their ear. With America and England looking sour, and Canada feeling guilty about the whole thing. The meeting continued. (As chaotic as ever...)

**AN: Seems like I messed up the chapters… but whatever, if you find it interesting then continue to the next chapter. And I just noticed that she (x3cocoa) seems to like ending her part really fast.**

**My English is horrible so it's okay if you don't understand.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: If you're still reading then, WOW… I'm surprised that you actually understand this. I don't know if this is random, but it doesn't have a plot, so… I guess it is random?**

_"Next, It's England's turn to present" Germany said after China went down from the podium. England collected the papers that he needs and starts to walk to the front. However, his papers slip from his arms. As he bends down to pick them up, he heard someone wolf-whistling._

England quickly stood up, trying to hid his blush and quietly swore to kill whomever did that, walked to the podium and started his presentation. Secretly scanning the whole room to see who whistled. Nations like Germany and China were listening attentively, while the other pretend to listen.

_Deciding to find out which country was the one that wolf-whistled, he pretended to drop his papers again and proceed to pick them up._

When he did bend down, the whistle never came. 'At least whoever did that is smart enough not to do it again...' England finishes his presentation and went back to his seat. 'Few more hours and it'll be all over.' England is having a major headache from arguing with America and thinking about the reaction of France earlier on. 'Sigh... I need a cup of tea later on.'

_"That's all for the meeting today. __Everyone disbands" Once Germany had finish saying his words, most of the nations started to pack up and get out of the meeting room. __While England was packing up his notes, he felt a hand resting on his shoulder._

England turned around and saw Russia immediately. "D-do you need something Russia?" England stutter at first very surprised that it was Russia of all nations even though he expected it to be France. "Da, just wondering how did you managed to get America this mad. Can you teach me?" Russia answered and gave a chilling smile, like a kid just managed to convince his parents to agree with something.

_"W-what do you mean by making America mad? __I-I have to go now. If you would please excuse me"_

When England is packing, Russia continued. "Don't lie to me, Англия (England)" England began walking towards the door. "People (in this case, nation) shouldn't lie, da? Clearly Америка (America) is upset about something." Russia giggled. England felt a shiver down his spine as he walked out of the room.

_Having made sure that Russia is no longer following him, England slowed down his pace of walking. __"That bloody git... I really need a cup of tea right now..."_

England went to the cafe that he always go when he's in America to get his daily cup of Earl Grey, since it's the only place that sells tea. When he put down his book to pick up his cup, he saw a familiar long haired nation, wearing his hair in his usual ponytail, by the counter.

_"France? What are you doing here?" Hearing England's voice, France turned around. _**(AN: How did she ever think its France is beyond me, know anyone else with a ponytail?)**

"Mon ami, I didn't expect to see you here." France turns his head to look at the menu again. "Then again, this IS the only place nearby that sells the tea you like so much." France gave a small smirk. His food and drink in his hand, he sat down in the empty seat at England's table.

_"Who said you can sit here Frog!"_

"Might as well get used to it first, mon ami. We'll be sitting a lot longer than this during our discussion." France waved off England's protests and sat down. England, a little reluctant, resumes reading his book. Silence looming over them.

_"Ve~ its big brother France and England!" __Hearing that, France and England looked up and saw Italy linking his arms with Germany._

Both the ex-pirates raised one of their eyebrows and gave a questioning glance at them, not by the fact that they're together, but the fact that Italy also eat at this place. (Italy is picky with pasta after all.) There's actually Italian restaurant nearby. "Bonjour Italy, Germany. Having a date?" France teased Germany.

_"Yes!" Italy said in a very hyper and happy voice. Hearing that, Germany blushed and looked away, nodding his head at France's question._

"Bon pour vous, Italy. See, big brother's instincts will never be wrong." France winked at Italy, earning him a giggle from Italy and a deeper shade of red from Germany. "Grazie, big brother France! Mind if we sit here with you?" "Of course, Italy." England felt kind of left out.

_"Excuse me, but I have to go somewhere else now. Have fun on your date." Standing up, England starts to walk out of the shop. _

_"Well, excuse big brother now, I have someone to catch. Honhonhon. Have fun~" Looking out of the shop, France saw England walking and ran up to him. __"Angleterre__, why did you leave so quickly, were you jealous?"_

"Why would I be jealous? It's obvious that the two of them like each other, ever since WWII." England grumbled while walking towards the park with France following close behind. "I-I'm happy for them. They finally found someone who would be by their side no matter what..." England kept his eyes on the ground instead of the road while walking. France sighs; this is what he, Spain and Prussia call 'depression mode'. It usually only happens on July 4, but it's getting more frequent lately, looks like Canada's situation is not the only thing they're going to discuss tonight.

_"Mon cher,__ lets__ go to__ my__ house and continue__ our__ talk" France__ said__ as__ he starts__ to__ hold England's__ hand and__ dragging him along__. __"Unhand me this instant Frog!"_

"The sooner we get started, the sooner you can leave no? Besides, there's one more thing we need to discuss and I could cook for the both of us. Don't say you don't like my food Angleterre; I'll make an exception tonight. I'll keep my lips sealed about you eating my food. It's a promise." France said still dragging England by the hand. "T-true, and what do you mean one more thing. I thought it was about..." "Canada. Don't deny it mon ami, I know you've forgotten." England hung his head in shame (a little) for forgetting and the fact that France knows him so well. A shadow could be faintly seen behind a tree nearby.

_"What is Iggy doing with France? The HERO shall save him from the hands of the evil frog!" America exclaimed from behind the tree. Behind another tree, Hungary could be seen hiding._

"I knew there was something going on! Now, not only will I get photos of possibly France and England, America is also following them. It like a Yaoi fangirl dream come true." Hungary turned around and started squealing (not loud enough for people to notice) Japan was trying calm Hungary down enough for them to continue without being noticed. America was starting to get more annoyed by the minute as England isn't letting go of France's hand soon. And that reaction only gives Japan more trouble of keeping calm himself and Hungary from squealing louder. Maybe I should draw a doujin for this...

_"Hurry up Japan! We don't want to lose them!" Hungary said while trying to move closer and trying to eavesdrop._

"Not a date, as if I'll believe that..." America mumbled, hiding behind a tree. Japan immediately take notes while Hungary takes photo for inference, live show then doujin, it a two-for-one opportunity! People are actually staring at the duo following a man following another duo.

_Seeing both France and England walking into the house, America tried to find an open window so that he would be able to sneak into the house and find out what is going on._

**AN: Okay, I know there will be some mistakes from now on. Those who are reading this, help me keep a look out would you? X) Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: These are the most recent ones, now**** its**** getting dramatic…**

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" England plops himself into France's couch, too tired to even be polite, France can understand that much. "Before that, I start on dinner." France said from the kitchen, while digging in his fridge for ingredients. "Din-, you said the sooner we start, the sooner I could leave! It's not even 5 yet." England straightened up to argue. "Might as well do it when we're eating, it saves time." England could only slump back into the couch; he knew he could never win an argument when France is like this... Meanwhile, a certain American is very annoyed not being able to listen to the conversation. And to two otaku trying to get more scoops on the situation.

_"Angleterre__, dinner is ready." Hearing no response from England, France went to the living room to find out what happened. Upon reaching the living room, he saw England lying on the couch sleeping. __"He's so cute when he's like this" France said while he caresses England's hair._

England only snuggles toward the warmth coming from France's hand. "Angleterre is so cute, when he's like this." France is practically squealing, quietly, seeing England so peaceful unlike when he's awake. The two otaku are trying to keep their blood under control and America is grabbing the wire fence too hard until it bends.

_"Mon char, wake up. The food is ready." France said to England while shaking him awake. England starts to rub away the sleepiness from his eyes and slowly opened them. "Hmm... Ok..." _

_"He's so docile when he just woke up." France thought while he leads England to the dining table._

England quietly sat down at the dinning table and started to put some food into his mouth, without argument I might add, slowly becoming more conscious. "So…? Can we start now?" America was beyond agitated, England's not complaining about France or his food! Did Iggy get brainwashed?! America is trying even harder than before to get in and know what's going on inside.

_In his rush to find a way into the house, America knocked over a flowerpot and it crashed on the floor. Both France and England jumped up in shock when they heard the noise. "What was that noise? Stay here while I check it out." France said to England._

England nodded still looking around for any sign of someone trespassing. "Anybody there?" France opens the door and asks no one in particular. "Shit!" America quickly ducks behind a bush to hide from France's sight. Seeing there's no one, France closes the door, without locking it, if that person came back.

_"Mon lapin, No one seems to be outside." "Don't call me that! I'm not your rabbit! __I'm sure I heard something..." _

_"Phew. The HERO will never be caught by the evil guy!" America boasted out loud._

America slowly opens the door, slipping into the house quietly. "Whoever it is, they'll come back if it's important." America could hear France's talking in the kitchen. "Whatever, at least I can be sure it isn't a burglar. No one with the right mind would come to your house willingly." "Angleterre, you wound me." France dramatically put his hand on his chest, faking a hurt expression, England only scoffed at his action. "Alright, jokes aside. Let get down to business." America could hear France move closer to England.

_As America walked closer to the kitchen, he heard something "A-ahh! Frog, what are you doing!" _

_"Relax__ mon ami__. __Just leave everything to me."_

_"That's it! I'm going in! Iggy is in need of a HERO to save him!" _

_"Stop whatever you are doing! The HERO is here to save your Iggy!" America shouted as he jumped into the kitchen and did a superman pose._

_"A__-America__! W-what are you doing here?!" England exclaimed in a shock. In the kitchen was England sitting down on the chair with France giving him a shoulder massage._

"Saving you from Frenchy of course! What else?" America announced as if it was common sense. (England couldn't deny about the saving from the French men) "I don't need bloody saving, you git! Why are you breaking into other people's house for no reason?!" England stood up to start lecturing to America. While those two are arguing, France watched the scene unfold. 'So this is what Matthieu meant.' the two of them are arguing so much that they have completely forgotten France was even there. More determined to talk with England, France smoothly escorted America out of his house, without argument. (And England can't believe it took France little effort to get America to leave his house!)

"France." "Yes, Angleterre?" "Add one more thing to discuss with you, how to get America to leave the house." France laughed at the last statement, "It's all about technique, lapin."

Outside, unknown to the three nations, Hungary and Japan are looking at their every move. And they love the plot behind this!

_"I need a closer view of this!" Said Hungary as she used more tissues to try and stop her nose bleed. _

_"Now,__ Angleterre__ lets continue shall we?" __France said and both he and England starts walking to the living room._

"So? What's wrong if Canada?" England asked immediately, hoping this would end soon at the same time worried, France hardly gets so serious. "Matthieu didn't really have any problems-" "Then why did you want to talk." England interrupts. "Let me finish Angleterre. It's just that Matthieu seem so depressed today during the meeting, he's the type to bottle things up. And to tell the truth, I'm worried." France said with a look of concern, England paying close attention. "Prussia occasionally talks to Matthieu, but I don't think it's going to make a huge difference. You know that I don't really talk to him that much anymore after you took him. And before you say anything, I'm not blaming you." England is processing France words in his mind. "So what are you going to do?" is the only reply England gave. "For one, please try to remember him, Angleterre." England nodded, "Another would Amérique, at least partially. You know how he likes to be the center of attention." England couldn't agree more, "We can't just suddenly ask America to stop-" "I know that Angleterre, all I'm saying is that please at least try to remember Matthieu that's all, it's better than trying to change Amérique."

_"I shall keep it in mind. I should visit Canada someday soon..." __England said feeling bad that he had always forgotten who Canada was and even his existence. _

_"Now, teach me how you got America to leave the house so quickly. __No matter what method I tried, even when I used black magic, he won't leave!"_

_"Well, that__ Angleterre__ is a technique that I had learnt from__ Matthieu__. If you want me to teach you the technique, I believe that is a price you have to pay. Honhonhonhonhon." France said given England his rape face look._

"Bloody frog!" England hits France on the head, a friendly one. He can almost understand how he feels. "Forget it, I'll just ask Canada. Well, I'm going home th-" France grabs England's wrist to stop him from leaving. "You seem to have forgotten that I have something else to talk to you." Outside, "Oh my god! This is amazing! America don't give up, otherwise there wouldn't be a show!" Hungary was getting excited and Japan is writing the scene in his notepad.

_"Unhand me this instant! What else do we have to talk about frog?!"_

_At this current moment, America is sitting at Mickey D's inhaling his large amount of burgers and coke. "Why do I feel that I'm forgetting something...?"_

"About that depre-" France stops suddenly. "About what? Don't wait my time!" England stood there arms crossed, glaring at France. "I mean that mood swing of yours." England was about to deny and start screaming at France, only for the latter to raise his hand to try and calm the English nation down. "Don't deny it. Those mood swings of yours came as suddenly as they left, of course you wouldn't notice. If you don't believe me, just ask Prussia or Spain. This is getting serious England." England was really going to kill France for accusing him until France said his name, not in French! "It usually happens only on you-know-who's Birthday, but then you sometimes suddenly just shuts down even when it's not that day." England is really trying hard to get this information in his head, he can't deny the first part, but he doesn't remember the rest. Hungary just can't believe America! She was almost angered enough to go out there and start shouting at him for leaving just like that, before Japan trying to reason with her and go back to observing the situation in France's house.

_"W-what are you saying! I'm fine the way I am now. You do not have to worry about me!" England said to France, his tsundereness acting up._

_On America's side, halfway of inhaling his burgers, America suddenly remembered what he stalked England and France for. __"I forgot about getting Iggy away from the__ French__ pervert!"_

America run all the way back and just burst into France's house, literally, reaching the living room. Just in time to see France grabs England wrist, the latter trying to get France's hand to loosen. "Hold on Iggy, the hero is her to save you!" America shake France's hand loose and pulled England out of the house. "America wha-!" France stood there dumbstruck, and then chuckled. "Maybe Amérique is the better man for the job." Now all he has to worry about is his door. Hungary was dying of happiness right now and Japan is in bliss from the sudden change in situation.

_"Japan! Quick, we have to catch up with them! We can't miss this!" Said Hungary when she saw that America and England was going further and further away._

_"Stop right this instant America! Do you hear me! Stop right now ALFRED!" When America heard England shout out his human name, he knew right away that England was really angry._

America let go of England's hand and turn around to face him. England clutching his wrist from the force America has used to drag him, he was sure its going to hurt till morning. "Um, you're not hurt are you?" America asked England, feeling awkward, never has England really snapped at him before unless it's something important or on his birthday. "Why do you care?" England grumbled, still bitter from the talk about his depressions with France.

_"Of course I care! Why would you say that! Of course there is the thing about your horrible cooking and everything else but I care about you!" _

_"M-my cooking is not horrible! It's delicious! And when did you even care about me! You left me!" At this point, England's eyes were full of tears that threatened to point at any time. America never did like England crying and he was at a loss of what to do. And so America hugged England hoping that he would understand his feelings. _

_"W-what!? Let go of me!"_

England used all the strength he has to push America away, he may not be the British Empire anymore but he is still the United Kingdom. "Go away; I don't need your pity! I can very well handle myself." England eyes were no longer in tears but burning with anger, America remain silent for awhile and was about to talk when England interrupt him. "And don't go about with this shit that you care America! You stopped caring since that day. No more, cranky old man to tell you what to do and eat any more of my cooking! Just when I was about to let go, you just came back and get my hopes up! Make up your god damn mind!" England snapped and the younger nation.

_"I CARE ABOUT YOU! I CARE ABOUT YOU! __When did I not care...? __I just wanted you to see me at the same level you see Germany and all the other countries! Not just as a little brother that you are always fussing over! I want you to see me as an equal! __Why can't you understand...Iggy...?"_

_After having said all that, America was on the verge of tears._

England looked like someone has tell him France was not a pervert, he stood there eyes widen at the sudden confession America gave. "You could have at least just said it! You don't have to start a bloody war over it!" His famous tsundere trait kicking in, the truth is that England was almost, keyword being almost, happy that the reason why America had leaved him isn't because that he hate him. "When did I ever treat you like it was before? I-I understand if you started war for that reason, you bloke. But even after so many years, the way you keep insulting me makes it hard for me to move on. Like you have never even cared about once, like all that you've done since I've look after you was a fake." the last sentence in a whisper that America had to strain his ears to catch it.

_"Iggy... England. Ireallyreallyreallylikeyouan dIcareaboutyoualotandI'mgratefulthatyouraisemeupand Iwillneverleaveyoueveragain" America said all his feelings in a single breath as he felt embarrassed. England having finally understood what America was saying started to turn bright red up to his ears._

"U-uh..." England's face is scarlet red from the direct confession from America. (The one before doesn't count!) Both nation stay silent after that outburst, luckily it's quite late so there's no one around. "I-I'm h-happy then... T-thank you, I'm proud to say that I was the one who raised you-" Before England could finish his sentence, America silence him with his lips. England was panting when America release him, England state at America in confusion with his action. Behind a bush, Hungary just died of blood-loss and Japan is determined to survive till the end. "What part of 'I want you to see me at the same level' don't you understand!?" America was looking angered by England's reply. Only for England to answer just as much fury. "Before you go around doing that let me finish! I'm proud to say that I was the one who raised you, who turn out be someone I can count on as an ally and as a friend." England was back to the blushing schoolgirl from before.

_"So does this means that we are officially a couple?" America said out loud as he is so thick-headed that everything must be spelled out clearly. *England punch America in the arm* "Do I still have to say it out loud!?" Behind the bush, Japan is on the verge of fainting and it could be said that his hp is currently reaching 0. "Hold it right there! __England is mine and you are not allowed to take him away!" __Hearing this, America, England and Japan turned towards the voice._

**AN: I don't know what's with the sudden change in the story, but like I said, this thing has no plot or what so ever, we'll just keep on writing I guess…? Okay, I KNOW there's bound to have**** mistake**** in this chapter, help me look just in case. **

**If you re-read the whole thing, you'll notice she keeps giving me dead-ends TT^TT Why do you intend to torture me? How am I**** supposed to**** continue from there?**


End file.
